


The Egyptians Arrival

by Dusutii



Series: Why Are We Here [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Magic did it, Making this up as I go along, Will be more stories... just less people, more characters than I know what to do with, set after canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusutii/pseuds/Dusutii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which 9 Ancient Egyptians find themselves pulled many years forward in time, end up homeless, try to kill the elephant in the room and get split up to good homes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Egyptians Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a story, just a little bit of one that has existed in another format before and I am now cleaning up and posting over here. 
> 
> There is more to it, a few that will be posted reasonably quickly, the rest which will be as I accumulate prompts and stories. 
> 
> Quick disclaimer... I own none of the characters ^^

Yuugi, Ryou, Anzu and Honda were all round Jonouchi's house with the tv being ignored in the background.

“Hah!” Junouchi exclaimed, the card landing in the monster zone as he dropped it with an over exaggerated flourish. Honda took one look between his hand and the field, and then another as Junouchi proceeded to decimate his defense and then a good number of his life points with the red eyes black dragon. 

“Awww mannn…” Hanging his head Honda looked towards Yuugi, “Hey, you got any advice on this? I mean look at this hand man….” Grimacing at Yuugi’s refusal as Ryou peered over his shoulder pointing at a couple of card combinations he could try. Before Honda could consider his options the group were blinded by a bright light and he was pre-occupied with trying to cover his eyes as the cards fluttered to the ground. 

On the neglected tv the hourly news began, running through a summary of the hours top stories; The next politician being investigated for expenses charges; The nominations for the film awards that night and reminders the populace to watch and vote; The political situation of the war torn nation that none of the group had ever heard of; and finally a brief mention of a newly excavated Ancient Egyptian village.

 

**************************************************

"Aaaahh…. Where are we?!" An unknown panicky voice filled the room and as everyone's vision cleared they quickly noticed that the 5 people in the room had somehow become 14. Even though Ryou didn't know who they were the rest of them remembered from seeing Atem's memory world. Pharaoh Atem was stood at the front of the group of 8 with Priest Set and Mahaado on either side. A few paces back Mana was hiding behind Isis and looking round at the very scared and confused at the strange room. Then she saw Atemu and Mahaado.

"PRINCE! MASTER MAHAADO! YOU’RE ALIVE!" Mana squealed whilst bouncing towards them so that when they turned towards her voice they were knocked to the ground as the glomped them. Thief Bakura was desperately looking round the room for an escape route, but unfortunately he had shown up near a wall and the door and windows were on the other side of the room…. 

Set, having been pulled away moments before being named Pharaoh stood directly behind Atem, disgust marring his face as realization set in that the ceremony couldn’t happen. Isis was moving slowly towards Kalim as if she couldn't quite believe her eyes. Here was the man she watched die, who she thought she would never see again, standing whole in front of her eyes. 

Cautiously she reached out towards him afraid that her hand would go straight through him and that he would be just another of her dreams.

Whilst the Egyptian's in the room were having a strange reunion, not unusual considering 4 of them had died and 3 transported from the throne room of the Pharaoh's palace, Yuugi was looking at Atem, he was very confused, it had been a while since they had last parted and he had believed it to be the end. 

Ryou was looking at the self proclaimed thief king, though it was not exactly how his Yami had been he still hoped that at least part of him had Yami's memories. Ryou wasn’t able to express how he missed his Bakura and he had to bite his lip to stop him saying anything to the man who was already looking around the room with panic etching his face..

"So…. Um…. How did you guys get here?" Jonouchi was the one who ventured to ask. Each person in the room glanced at the rest, wondering if anyone would have an answer. For apparently no reason 9 ancient Egyptian's now found themselves in modern day Domino.

"Well you're not all staying here!" He said gruffly, his eyes narrowed in the thief's direction.. "nowhere near enough space for 9 more people."

"Wait 9?" Set asked " even if you count Mana, as tiny and useless as she is, there would only be 8" he had yet to notice Bakura who had pressed himself as far against the wall as he could reach. These were not good odds, and he could not summon Diabound for some reason. As the other Egyptians saw him the facial expressions ranged from a mixture of rage and fear to pure anger and hate. 

It very quickly occurred to Jonouchi that his house was going to be utterly destroyed unless he stopped them attacking Bakura. Whilst Jonouchi, with Honda's help, attempted to prevent any imminent fight Yuugi got in contact with the Ishtars, as they may have some idea of what happened. As well as Kaiba, the only one with enough room to take every one in.

It wasn't long before the Ishtars arrived, Kaiba as well who had been reluctant to show up but Yuugi was being very persistent. He didn't truly believe that there were now 9 ancient Egyptians in Jonouchi's living room. Therefore it was quite a shock to walk into the room and find 6 of these Egyptians shouting at Jonouchi and Honda trying to get to the man stood behind them. He recognised a couple of the faces he had seen in the Memory World, though he still belived that was some occult caused hallucination…. And since there were similar faces this must also be some occultist shit and he didn't want any part of it...

"Kaiba!" Heaving a sigh he forced himself to remain in the room and endure the following conversation. Apparently these hallucinations needed somewhere to stay. 

The conversation was not a short one although it was quickly decided that Atem would stay with Yuugi and that Bakura would stay with Ryou. The problem was everyone else, Ryou was more than happy to take in someone else but the question was who. Any of the 7 left would want to kill Bakura or be killed by Bakura as in Ahkenaden's case. After a lot of talking with the priests it was decided that Mana was the only one who did not have the power to harm him. 

Kaiba had said he would take in no more than 3 of them. Honda and Jonouchi didn't have any room at all and Anzu was only prepared to look after a girl, especially since if she said a guy she was sure she'd end up with the old man. Since Mana was going to be staying with Bakura Mahaado wanted to be nearby and it was decided he would also stay with Yuugi. So out of the 4 remaining all that needed to be decided was who was going to stay with the Ishtar's and who with Kaiba.

This decision did not take long and was taken out of their hands as Yuugi looked between the two and the expressions that before portrayed. Though one was a reincarnation of the other there was no way they could have a relationship like Yuugi and Atem. Kaiba and Set were almost carbon copies, the both exuded the same aura, only one believed in the Gods and his Pharaoh the other believed in money and himself. These too could not stay together, it would have have a disastrous outcome. This is how Kaiba reluctantly took home the other three ancient Egyptian Priests.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read this far, you are amazing and I now love you.
> 
> R&R even if you didn't like it, criticism helps me write better.
> 
>  
> 
> I do also have more planned of the Mana/Kura become friends variety....


End file.
